The Film School Experience
by Drama-Queen0307
Summary: While visiting a film school Dawson examines his relationships with his friends and rediscovers his love for film.


I am not in any way related to anyone in the television industry I am merely a teenage fan of the hit show Dawson's Creek. The following is all-fictional, however is based on characters from the acclaimed TV show, Dawson's Creek.

This is my first fan fic hope you enjoy it.

**At the Film School **

While on a visit to a film academy Dawson is forced to further examine his relationships with his friends and he rediscovers his love for film. Joey and encourages a depressed Pacey to go after an uptight Jen.

Chapter 1 

Its raining hard as Dawson walks his path to school on an early Friday morning. Alongside him are his three best friends Jen Lindley, Pacey Witter, and Joey Potter. They're all going to their typically annoying and busy high school also known as Capeside High. The January wind is cold and chills his face. Pacey as usual makes a sarcastic remark. "You know Dawson it's colder than the arctic out here my testicles are about to fall off".

Dawson laughs while Jen and Joey are left slightly annoyed. Dawson holds the door for Joey and Jen as they enter the warm interior of their school. Kids throw footballs and couples make out in front of lockers it's a pretty typical high school, all except for one thing. Capeside High was one of the few high schools in Massachusetts that actually had a film program. Most only had Drama playwrights which to Dawson was unacceptable. However he did sometimes grow tired of film he'd much rather watch TV than to engage in the opposite way of art, which was performance arts. He stops to think for a second noticing a huge flyer on his locker he reads.

**Interested in acting or filmmaking?** **Then attend the** **Open house of Ryder Film Academy** **just outside Cambridge MA attend and experience the way of life for filmmakers and actors. Come and see the magic that is movies! **Monday January 26 at noon 

This poster he'd always wanted an opportunity like this and now that it was here he was ecstatic, impressed.

Joey noticed Dawson's smile and in an instant she was smiling too. She figured he was probably psyched about the film school's open house. She knew he'd probably ask her to attend with him. Because that was just the kind of person he was. She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and watched Jen striking a conversation with the ever so annoying Pacey Witter. She wondered what they were talking about, knowing Jen it was probably about anything. Jen was just that kind of gal that could meet a complete stranger and just by a little interesting conversation that stranger would automatically become a friend. Joey envied that friendliness about Jen she was always confident and knew what she wanted, But the thing she hated most about her was that she had Dawson completely obsessed. That was one thing she'd never be able to forget. When Jen a.k.a. the city girl breezed in from the Big Apple and completely changed Dawson's Leery forever.

She remembered it clear as day it was summer before sophomore year and she'd just arrived from New York. Joey remembers the looks on Dawson and Pacey's faces when she'd arrived. She looked the exact definition of citygoer. Long beautiful hair a curious glint in her eye, and the confidence of which she was. Joey remembered it the horrible way Jen had turned her bestfriend and soulmate into a drooling average teenaged boy. But now that she thought about it things wouldn't be as interesting if it weren't for Jen.

If it weren't for Jen Joey wouldn't be standing here back on better terms with Dawson and Pacey. She was always the one to offer good advice and she was always the one who never took sides. That was a great thing about Jen when Andie had left Capeside during junior year Jen was the main reason Andie had found it ok to leave. Joey closed her eyes thinking of Jack their old friend who sadly died in a car accident a summer ago. It hurt Jen to talk about Jack they had an amazing relationship and Joey remembered sitting on Jen's front porch wiping away Jen's tears just after the funereal.

Deciding to stop reminiscing she sidled over to an excited Dawson whom as she thought was triumphant over the film school flier. "So you going to that"? She asked him as Pacey and Jen joined their conversation. Dawson smiled knowing the answer already Joey changed the topic. "Let me guess you're wondering if I'd like to join you"? She asked also already knowing the answer. "Well yeah Joey it would be great if you came especially considering you'd be the only one not if you didn't".

He said. Joey stopped she was under the slight impression she was in the dark with Dawson's statement.

What had he meant by the only one not going? "Care to clarify"? She asked noticing the looks Pacey was giving her.

"Well Joey its no secret Jen and Pacey are going along". He said as a matter of factly. Joey nodded she knew that she figured, Pacey and Jen would never pass up an opportunity to miss school. "Yeah so you in"? Jen asked in her high-excited voice. Joey sighed she really didn't want to be there but she knew it 'd be a great time especially for Dawson. "Yeah count me in". She declared as the bell for first period rang. "Oh I guess I'll catch you later got a French test today". Jen said as she parted from Dawson and

Joey. Joey was a bit jealous seeing Jen act so friendly towards Dawson even though she knew they were just friends it still irritated her. "So Joey I'll catch up with you later". Dawson said heading towards the second floor. Joey smiled. "Yeah see you later Dawson". She said going her own way as well.

Pacey found Jen sitting alone at her usual table he wondered if he should ask for her advice. She'd definitely been the one who fixed things although she'd been the one who asked him for advice when it came to her relationship with Dawson. He'd told her to listen to her heart and based on her sitting alone she'd refused his advice. However he really needed to talk to someone and since Dawson or Joey was nowhere to be found Jen was the only other alternative. He sat down across from Jen who sat staring glumly down towards the ground he noticed she hadn't even touched her lunch. "Everything ok"? He asked removing an apple from his shirt pocket. She shrugged. Pacey detected something was wrong. "Pacey what are you really doing here"? She asked. Pacey took offense to her question. "I came to seek some advice". He replied. Jen shrugged a weird sort of glint in her eye. "Well that's what I am here for go ahead spill your troubles". She remarked. Pacey had to smile he loved Jen's sarcasm. "Well I feel sort of bad for something I said to someone". He said. Jen went into shrink mode. "What did you say that you feel bad about"? She asked. He cleared his throat finding it sort of difficult to express. How could he tell Jen that he liked her as more than a friend? It wouldn't do she'd figure out a nice but convenient way to decline his offer. So he decided to use a different approach. "Well you see I told this friend something that wasn't necessarily true". He stated. Jen thought for a moment. "Ok what was it you told this friend"? She asked, beginning to become intrigued. Pacey swallowed. "Well I told this friend that I only wanted to be friends and well this friend was misinformed and now I feel confused and don't know how to tell this friend that I want to be more than friends". He said. Jen leaned forward. "So you want to know what exactly"? She asked. "I want to know how to tell this friend that I like them as more than a friend". Jen smiled. "Pacey this is a classic little problem that often plagues individuals such as Dawson and Joey you know what you can say to this friend so do me a favor and take care of this one by yourself". She said excusing herself to the other side of the cafeteria.

Pacey tried to understand Jen's abrupt rudeness but he soon figured out that she'd figure out who the friends were a.k.a. him and her. He smacked his hand against his head suddenly hating himself for lying. Why hadn't he just come out and said what he was really wanting. He had this awful habit of lying just to protect the ones he loved. Deciding to go find Jen he did and he tried to work up an appropriate apology.

Jen sat next to Dawson on the beach wondering when life had gotten so confusing. She missed the simpler days when it was just bowling and spelling bees. Now it was so many more roller coaster rides filled with adolescent angst. Dawson leaned on his elbows, Jen could tell he was in deep thought. She watched the waves crash against the shore and wondered how long it would take for Pacey to work up an appropriate apology. Leave it to Pacey to completely destroy an already good relationship. She knew it was just a matter of time before he'd flipped the friend switch off. Now he was like any other guy like all the other boys looking for a trophy girl to show off. She didn't want that from anyone she found it to be just fine being single and she didn't understand why Pacey was all of a sudden not satisfied. She was looking forward to the film school trip. It would give her some time to express to Pacey her reasoning for not being more than friends. As she sat there she began to imagine life with Pacey as her boyfriend.

Joey found Jen and Dawson sitting on the beach. And a pang of jealousy hit Joey 's heart. She found it weird to see them those two sitting together not even talking to each other. "Hey Dawson, Jen". She said plopping down right beside Jen. "Hey Joey how's it going"? Dawson asked. "Well just came to chat". She said stretching her arms above her head, "Ok sure Jo what's up"? He asked completely ignoring Jen.

Dawson listened to Joey vent about her anger towards her sister and wondered why she was acting so hostile towards Jen. He thought they were friends but according to Joey's resentfulness around Jen he figured that had changed. "Dawson it's been great seeing you talk to you later". She said following the path towards the marina. Dawson watched her walk away he was so taken away by how beautiful Joey was. Dawson headed home deciding to get a head start on his new script. He'd tried so hard to perfect the leading character but he'd soon changed his mind when Joey had called just to discuss an English report. Deciding to wrap it up he put the script away hardly able to contain his excitement over the film school visit.

**Chapter 2**

The weekend was over and now it was the day of the film school open house. Dawson has spent hours preparing his camera. He figured maybe he'd flash a few photos while maybe even picking up on some of the film tricks. Seeing Joey made him lose his train of thought he wasn't expecting her at his house. "Hey Joey what're you doing here"? He asked. Caught completely off guard. "Your mom says you're having a breakfast group so I 'm starved figured I'd come". She said heading inside the house. Dawson smiled he wasn't informed about the breakfast group. He took a bagel from the basket and began munching. Just as he thought of a good conversation starter in came Pacey and Jen joining the threshold. "Hey guys". Pacey said sitting next to Joey. While Jen took a seat next to Dawson. He found that Jen and Pacey seemed a little distant, usually they were always together. "Hey Jen something going on between you and Pacey"? He asked. Jen swallowed a long gulp of juice before answering. "Nope we're just not in the most talkative of moods". Pacey replied lamely. "Ok well guys be prepared to have an amazing time today". He said digging into his camera bag. Joey was the only one to make a remark. "Well Dawson hearing that from you really means a lot". She said sarcastically.

Jen ignored Pacey the entire way to the school, she found that later would be a good time to discuss their little issues. She knew he seemed depressed but just because he was didn't make it right for him to make a move on her. The whole idea made her sick she found that dating Pacey would be like dating a brother which was also a gross concept to grasp. "Ok guys here we are". Dawson said as he pulled into the film school parking lot.

Joey stared up at the enormous brick building finding the view simply breathtaking. She hoped that Dawson would end up here or even somewhere better. That was his dream was being the key word. She wasn't really up to date on all the going ons in his life but last she checked film was his life. She remembered when she'd been his life but that was a long time ago. She knew being friends was better things were easier between them as friends. Maybe someday they'd be more but she hoped they'd remain friends. Granted Dawson was good boyfriend material he was a much more suitable friend. He was caring and sensitive when needed and other times he was just someone to talk to or watch movies with. He made her day when they'd talk or watch movies or even if he just looked at her. Deciding that Dawson was super excited about this little expedition she decided to make the best of it.

Dawson and his friends entered the entrance to the school. A huge fountain in the shape of a camera stood out in the middle of the lobby. Thousands of movie posters graced the walls of the lobby. A huge white banner welcomed the thousands of interested visitors. Dawson was very impressed with the place and they were only in the lobby. A man in a Ryder Film Academy shirt spoke to them. "Welcome to the Ryder Film Academy's Open House my name's Rich and I'll be your tourguide." Dawson and his friends introduced themselves and they followed him around the lobby. He talked about the film school's history and its open door message. However he was only interested in one particular room and that was the screening room. He saw the door to it open once and he'd found he; d snuck a peek at the movie on the screen. He wished he could ditch this lame tour guide and take a longer look at the Screening Room.

Joey found Pacey sitting outside the school cafeteria something seemed to be bothering him. Feeling a little sorry for him she decided to cheer him up. "Hey Pacey". She said sitting next to him. "Hi Potter what's happening"? He asked cracking a small smile. Joey didn't know what was bothering Pacey but she figured she wouldn't press. "If you're wondering why I'm sitting out here then here it goes once again I have managed to destroy another relationship". Joey grew concerned at hearing this. Pacey was always so hard on himself she knew probably he was just over exaggerating like he always did. "What do you mean Pace"? She asked. "You 're not going to believe this but I totally like Jen". He said. Joey smiled. She really wasn't surprised. "Pace it doesn't take a genius to figure that out". She said. "Thanks Joey glad to know you're so sincere". He said faking hurt feelings. "Yeah Pacey look just tell her how you really feel and knowing Jen I'm sure she'll understand. Joey said putting a comforting hand on Pacey's shoulder. "Yeah well its just I don't know how to say it". He said. Joey hoped this day would come. Because Jen was perfect for Pacey they already had the perfect friendship. And Jen needed a steady man figure in her life. "Come on Pacey I'll help you". Joey said. Pacey rose his eyebrows deeply amused by this comment. "Why would you want to help me"? He asked. Joey thought for a minute. "Because you're my friend and that's what friends do". She replied sounding rather matter of fact. Pacey smiled satisfied by her answer. "So you're going to help me woo Jen"? He asked. Joey smiled. "Yes that's exactly what I'm doing". Pacey followed Joey back into the school where they consequently found Jen looking rather bored.

Jen cracked a smile as she saw Joey and Pacey waltz in together. She had to hand it to him he'd certainly landed quite a catch. Joey really was the only girl right for Pacey. She knew it wouldn't be long till she was yesterday's news and Joey was once again the leading lady. This gave her more time to relinquish her old feelings for a certain other someone.

It was no secret she really did miss Dawson. He'd made her feel so special not in that cliché sort of way but he'd taught her how much love mattered and she'd missed all the time they'd spent as a couple. Sure friendship was nice but having a boyfriend was even nicer. She imagined feeling his lips against hers. "Hey Jen can you come here for a sec"? Joey asked. Jen approached Joey and waited for her appearance to be explained. She needed none however when Pacey came into the scene as well. Suddenly Pacey's intentions were revealed and Jen suprisngly found her touched. "Jen look I know you're not into Pacey but if you'll just listen to what he has to say you may change your mind". Joey said pointedly as Joey left the two of them alone.

"That's smooth Pacey real smooth involving your bestfriend to hook us up". She said with disgust. "Well what else do you expect me to do Jen"? He asked very angry. Jen didn't know why he was getting so upset he was the one who'd lied and basically made up a scenario just to get her advice. "I don't know Pacey maybe I expected you to come clean with the truth, look I get you like me but here's the thing I don't like you'. She said.

Pacey tried to mask the hurt. "Fine Jen keep denying me but sooner or later you're going to be beating yourself up because you passed up a great opportunity". He said. Suddenly Jen found Pacey to be very attractive. She felt awful for making him feel so horrible. She'd known for a while that there was more between them. "Pacey you're right". She said catching him off guard. "What"? He asked in deep confusion. "You're right." Jen said again. "I do like you, I just didn't know how to say it." Pacey ran to her hugging her tightly. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear those words from you"? He asked practically in tears. "I think I can make a slight guess". Jen replied smiling. "Well let's go ahead and ditch this place". He said. Jen smiled. Leave it to Pacey to break a rule. "Well I think we should get a cab". Jen said realizing that taking the car wouldn't be a wise choice. "So Lindley are we going to go on a date"? Pacey asked. "Pacey we'll cross that bridge when we come to it". Jen replied dryly. "Fine lets call that cab". Pacey said heading towards the lobby.

Joey found Dawson in the Screen room deeply mesmerized in the feature on the screen. Dawson sighed deeply finding the picture simply stimulating. "What a film". He stated loudly. "Yeah its pretty neat". Joey said. Dawson smiled surprised to find Joey sitting there. "Hey didn't know you were there". He said sounding glad to see her. Joey smiled she knew Dawson would be here. This was where she'd be too if she were him. "So did you find your inspiration"? She asked. Dawson seemed unfazed by the question. Truth was he didn't know what his inspiration was but he knew who his inspiration was and she was sitting right beside him. "Yeah Joey I did". He said. Joey smiled recognizing that little glint in his eyes. "Dawson you want to know something"? She asked. Dawson sat up ready to listen. "What Jo"? "You're a really good listener". She said leaning against his shoulder. "Thanks Joey". He said. Joey wondered when the time would come for her to realize her calling but she didn't care because she 'd always be able to relish with Dawson in his achievements. "Joey what did this experience teach you"? He asked. Joey shrugged considering she'd never wanted to go on this trip she'd suprisngly did have a good time. "I learned how to help someone". She said. Thinking instantly of the depressed Pacey she'd helped to woo Jen hours ago. "Joey you know this school is amazing but I don't know it seems a little too private for my liking". He said as they walked towards the parking lot. Joey found Jen and Pacey kissing outside the lobby. "Hey guys". Dawson said greeting Jen and Pacey. "Hey Dawson". Jen said after pulling away from Pacey. "So you two are dating"? Dawson asked. Joey smiled. Leave it to Dawson to be the oblivious one. "Yeah Dawson, hence why we're kissing". Pacey said sarcastically. "Oh well ok lets go home". Dawson said.

Jen found Joey looking slightly amused. "What"? Jen asked. Joey smiled. "Nothing I'm just glad you and Pacey worked things out". She said. Jen gave a smile of gratitude. "So Dawson did you have a good film school experience"? Pacey asked. Dawson grinned. "No but hey maybe that's not what this trip was for". He said looking over at Jen and Joey. He was glad the seemed to be getting along. "Oh so what was this for"? Pacey asked deeply intrigued. "Friendship and realizing that filmmaking is what I'm meant to do". Dawson stated philosophically. "Ok my man whatever you say, just make sure you keep me in mind for your next film". He said. "Will do". Dawson replied. Joey was asleep next to Dawson as he pulled back into the small little town that was Capeside. "Well guys hopefully you all enjoyed yourselves". Dawson said as he let Jen and Pacey off first. "Later Dawson". Jen called as they walked into Gram's house. "So this leaves you and me". Dawson said. Joey sighed. "Yes as always Dawson". Joey sounded irritated. "What do you mean by that Joey"? Dawson asked. "I mean what I said its always the same with us Dawson we watch movies we talk about the good old days but we never seem to acknowledge what is actually going on between us". Joey said deeply disappointed. "Well Joey I'm not sure what you mean I thought we were just friends isn't that what you wanted"? He asked. She shrugged. Truth was she wasn't sure what she wanted all she knew was that she was tired of the same old thing. "Dawson I guess what I'm trying to say is that I miss you…. I miss us what we had". She said. Dawson didn't know what to say. He didn't know she'd missed them being a couple. She'd never said anything until now. " Joey I don't want to be anything else right now its too complicated any other way". Dawson said. Joey began to get very emotional. "Why Dawson just because its hard doesn't mean its impossible"! Dawson tried to comfort her. "Stop Dawson don't try to warm up to me just to get me to be on your side. I'm not that person anymore.'' "What person"? Dawson asked. "The person that follows what you want and throws everything else away for you". She said. "I'm tired of being your soulmate and your confidant from now on Dawson I want to be your girlfriend". She said. Dawson swallowed he wasn't sure how to respond to all of this. "Fine Joey anything you want". He said. Joey relaxed a little. "I'm going to pretend like this day never happened." She said going towards his bedroom window. "No Joey I'm sorry". He said grabbing her hand. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring your feelings". He said. "I guess I was just scared that if I acknowledged them that everything would get messed up". He said. "Look Dawson this isn't going to be easy but that doesn't mean its going to be impossible Dawson I love you and really that's all that counts in this script". Dawson wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. He placed his lips on hers and she was lost in the sweet sensation of his lips. The warmness of his body against hers and the love that radiated from his ocean blue eyes. In this single moment Joey Potter realized one thing and that was. "She really did love Dawson and despite any other feeling this was a feeling she knew to be exact.

Pacey and Jen strolled hand in hand on the beach. The cool air felt refreshing. Pacey found himself falling even deeper in love with Jen. "You know Pacey I want to thank you". Jen said as they walked past a few other couples. "For what"? Pacey asked kissing her neck. "For changing my mind about you". She said. Pacey only smiled. "Well I'm not the only one you should thank". He said. "What do you mean"? Jen asked. "Joey had a little to do with it too". Pacey admitted. "Oh ok well I'm thanking you, you thank Joey". She said. "Jen have I ever told you how sexy you look"? Pacey asked. Jen only smiled. The air felt cool and refreshing and being here with Pacey was perfection. She'd never known a class clown like Pacey could ever steal her heart. And for the first time in her life she smiled a true smile, a smile that really was because she was happy. She looked to the sky and thought of Jack. How much she missed him he was constantly on her mind. Truth was she really never could get over him but having Pacey would make dealing with it a lot easier. "Jen I'm glad we're together because you have managed to salvage just

Tiny fragments of my once broken eighteen-year old heart". He said. Jen smiled. "Pacey"? "What"? He asked. "Shut up and kiss me", She said pulling him towards her.

That night Dawson, Jen, Pacey, and Joey managed to get together at Dawson's house.

"Ok guys I'm planning my next movie". Dawson announced. Suddenly Joey sat upright from Dawson'' bed. ""What what's wrong"? Jen asked. Joey smiled. "Actually I got to go Bessie is expecting me home". She said. "Oh come on Joey can you at least wait five minutes"? Dawson asked. Joey sighed. "Fine Dawson five and no more". She said.

"Ok guys I want you all to know that as my friends you are entitled to have the choice of being a part of my movies". He said. "My next movie is called Franklin and its about this girl and boy who fall in love". Dawson said. "Well that was an obvious plot". Pacey wisecracked. "Shh I'm not done". Dawson said. "The girl also likes this other guys exgirlfriend and he has no idea". Jen and Joey were the only ones with questions because Pacey already knew where this film was going. "Ok Dawson we'll talk about this later". Joey said going towards the window. "Bye". Jen and Pacey called. Dawson kissed her cheek and watched the girl of his dreams flee his room. "So You and Joey dating"? Pacey asked. Dawson smiled. "Yes we are". He said. And Pacey and Jen basked in Dawson's delight and their newfound love for each other.


End file.
